


secx

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck, The Lorax (2012)
Genre: A/B/O, BDSM, Crack Fic, Crossover, Lemon, Multi, Smut, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Barack Obama/The Once-ler (The Lorax), The Once-ler & Willy Wonka, The Once-ler (The Lorax)/Karkat Vantas, The Once-ler (The Lorax)/Vriska Serket, The Once-ler/The Once-ler (The Lorax)
Kudos: 32
Collections: Anonymous





	secx

😃 😃 😃  
😃  
😃 😃 😃  
😃  
😃

😃 😃  
😃 😃  
😃 😃  
😃 😃  
😃 😃 😃

😃 😃 😃  
😃  
😃  
😃  
😃 😃 😃

😃 😃  
😃 😃  
😃 😃  
😃 😃  
😃 😃


End file.
